


Delete

by Lyanna_Snow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 15 texts i almost sent, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Snow/pseuds/Lyanna_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 texts almost sent in Westeros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete

**Author's Note:**

> I read this a while ago and I decided to write something about it here's the link to the original work if you want to check it out. http://backshelfpoet.tumblr.com/post/94959004308/1-we-were-in-tune-like-synchronised-swimmers
> 
> I do not own any of the characters, please feel free to tell me about any mistakes I made. I hope you like it.  
> **Some of the texts I found reminded me of two pairings so I've written it for both .

**_1\. We were in tune like synchronised swimmers._ ** **_Now I learn to navigate the oceans on my own._ ** **_(_ ** **_Cersei/Jaime mention of Jaime/Brienne)_ **

She is drunk, she knows, that doesn’t stop her from longing for her brother, her twin, her other half. He is miles away she knows that too. She also knows that he would come to her in seconds if she asked if it weren’t for that whore. The one that took him from her. The one that would never be as beautiful as her. And yet she is the one Jaime looks at with adoration. She drinks until she passes out, never sending the message.

**[delete]**

 

 

**_2\. I sobbed on public transport yesterday._ ** **_I wanted to call you but then remembered_ ** **** **_I’m not allowed to. (_ ** **_Roslin/Edmure)_ **

She was listening to the radio on the train, as she did everyday, when their song started playing and suddenly there are tears in her eyes and she cant stop them from falling. She writes the text when she is able to control herself again after half an hour. Then she remembers he filed a restraining order against her and all the Freys after they almost killed him and his family at their engagement party a year ago and she starts sobbing again.

**[delete]**

 

 

**_3\. The truth is: I know I’m better off_ ** **_without you, but these memories_ ** **_keep tricking me._ ** **_(_ ** **_Jorah/Lynesse)_ **

It’s been months since they split up. The divorce papers had come on the mail today and he couldn’t believe it. Because how could this be happening when just months ago they were happy and in love. They married too fast he knows but they married for love. Wasn’t love supposed to last? ****

**[delete]**

 

 

**_4\. You make me feel like a walking cliché._ ** **_I need to stop romanticising leaving,_ ** **_stop comparing your collar bones to_ ** **_valleys and your freckles to constellations. (_ ** **_Myrcella/Robb)_ **

She stole his number from Sansa’s phone when she was in the bathroom. She had starred at it for ages trying to figure out what to say. She doesn’t even know if he remembers her. Yeah she is his sister’s friend but he left for college a year ago and she still can’t forget him even though Trystane Martell has been all over her for over a month. She writes the text and takes a shot of vodka for extra courage. And yet she ends up deleting the text and calling Trystane instead. ****

**[delete]**

 

 

**_5\. Can you jumpstart my heartbeat again?_ ** **_I’m running so low on fuel. (_ ** **_Arya/Gendry)_ **

They have fought before yes but it was never that serious. They fought often and for silly things. She always ended up calling him stupid while he smiles that smile she adored and that was it. But this time it was different this time they scream for over an hour and he leaves shutting the door to her apartment while she screams even louder. He doesn’t call her so she won’t either. A day passes, then a week, then a month and she realizes he wont call or text her again. She is too proud to admit that it hurts her in front of anyone but when she is alone she cries her eyes out and thinks of how this could go wrong. ****

****[delete]** **

 

 

_**6\. God knows I need to delete your number. (** **Tyrion/Shae mention of Tywin/Shae)** _

He’s drunk, as always. This time it’s different though, this time no matter how much he drinks he can’t get her out of his mind, this time no matter how much he drinks he can’t get the image of her laying in his fathers’ bed naked out of his mind. This time he doesn’t forget, this time he wants to know what he did to deserve this, this time he just wants to ask “why didn’t you love me”. He’s not sure who he wants to ask thought. ****

**[delete]**

 

 

**_7\. Please don’t ever contact me again. (_ ** **_Sansa/Joffrey)_ **

 He called her again last night. She was asleep and her phone on silent so she didn’t pick up, not that she would have if she heard it. Still she can’t bring herself to send the text because she wants him to call, wants him to try to win her back. Because everything was alright at the beginning before family got in the way and why can’t it go back to that? She touches the scar on her belly and deletes the text. ****

**[delete]**

 

 

**_8\. Perhaps we were destined to falter_ ** **_from the start,_ ** **_just as Venice is doomed to sink. (_ ** **_Elia/Rhaegar mention of Rhaegar/Lyanna)_ **

It’s Oberyn’s fault really. He was the one who insisted she goes with him to the club to forget about “the dragon bastard who had left her for the wolf bitch” as he had put it. The thing Oberyn didn’t consider is that she got so drunk all she could remember was Rhaegar’s voice and face. She remembers his voice when he told her he was breaking up with her because of a Stark. She takes another shot, deletes the text and starts dancing. ****

**[delete]**

 

 

**_9\. Speaking of Venice,_ ** **_you should visit while there_ ** **_is still time. (_ ** **_Jon/Ygritte)_ **

Apparently he’s one of those guys. The ones who still talk with their exes after they break up. He thinks its normal seeing as the only reason his girlfriend broke up with him was that she was dieing and didn’t want him to suffer the pain of loosing her. He wants to suffer thought, because what’s the point of breaking up when they are still best friends and he will go through the pain of loosing her anyway. But Ygritte is just one of those people, the one who will never admit that she’s vulnerable, that she needs help. So she broke up with him because she doesn’t need him, she didn’t think about the fact that he did need her.  
**_**  
** _ **

**[delete]**

 

 

**_10\. You made the words_ ** **_feel just right. Now they spin_ ** **_off kilter._ ** **_(_ ** **_Cersei/Robert or Sansa/Joffrey)_ **

She remembers a time when things where less complicated. When she was just a silly girl who thought that he was her prince charming, her gallant knight in shining armor. He played the part, at first, whispered sweet compliments into her ear, giving her flowers, reading her poetry, holding her hand at all times. And then the bow came, the first time she says it’s her fault, she was too sarcastic with him and he struck her, it was her fault, really. The second time maybe it’s not her fault, she just told him that she didn’t want to go out because she was feeling sick and he slapped her commanded her to cover the bruise and be ready in 15 minutes because they were going to the new fancy restaurant, she does as command replaying the scene in her head as she gets ready. The third time it’s definitely not her fault so she texts her brother “SOS” and he comes barging through her door in less than 5 minutes. He was close (thank god). He takes him off of her and drags him outside of the apartment and bits him. He’s in the hospital for a week they tell her, she doesn’t e\even think of going but she thinks about texting him. No better not.

**[delete]**

 

 

**_11\. You had little nicknames for me._ ** **_I secretly miss being called moon shell,_ ** **_tiger, fairy nymph._ ** **_(_ ** **_Jeyne/Robb)_ **

It wasn’t her fault. It wasn’t his fault either. It was her mothers fault. She was the one who didn’t want them together. She had other plans for her daughter and didn’t like it when she made her own decision. She loved him. He loved her. Her mother was furious. It was just a matter of time for them to break up, they fought a lot, when your mother hates your boyfriend it’s inevitable at least that’s what her friends said. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt as hell. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t her fault. It was her mothers fault.

**[delete]**

 

 

_**12\. Maybe we were just a collection** **of dead ends and false starts.We should have been disqualified** **from the beginning. (** **Doran/Mellario or** **Stannis/Selyse)** _

Three years. Three years had passed since the last time they talked, since they said goodbye. He didn’t really think much about her. Just a brief memory or two when something reminded him of her. Except on the day of their anniversary that day he would spend with his children who reminded him of her. Three years and only tree full days of memories maybe four. Three years and he never thought that she would move on, that she would find someone who could make her as happy as he never could. Three years of silence and then the divorce papers come in through mail. Through mail, she didn’t even bother to call. He spends the day with a bottle (and then another) of whiskey and the photo albums in the house looking at her smiling face and wishing he could master the courage to text her. The next morning he gets up as usual looks at the paper sings them and sends them through mail on the way to work. He never thinks of her again. **  
**

**[delete]**

 

 

**_13\. Grief is the same in any language._ ** **** **_I mourn you. I collect flowers and place them_ ** **_on your grave in the cemetery._ ** **_(_ ** **_Cat/Ned)_ **

She’s going homeafter the weakly visit to his grave. She got a cab today because now Robb and Sansa have forbidden her from driving. She sits at the back listening to the soft music on the radio. It’s raining. Just like the day he died. But that was more than a year ago. Her children had moved on with their lives, they still visited his grave, but they had moved on. She couldn’t when everything reminded her of him. Even the phone she writes the text with reminds her of how he almost dropped it in the sink ones. She still calls his phone sometimes, just to hear his voice, she realizes a text won’t bring any memories back. Calling his number to hear his voice though that could help ease the pain. **  
**

**[delete]**

 

 

**_14\. You are so much more than human. (_ ** **_Jorah/Dany or Gendry/Arya mention of Dany/Drogo or Arya/Aegon)_ **

He loves her. Oh god how he loves her. He loves her. All of her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. The way she could be close to tears and she still stands taller and prouder than any man. Oh god how he loves her. Still to her he’s just a friend, a best-friend but still just a friend. He never gathers the courage to tell her, well not until it’s too late, not until she meets a guy, The guy. He tells himself its nothing but then after some months he is the first to know they told each other “I love you”. And after a year he is the first to know they got engaged. And after two years he stands with what’s left of her family at the wedding. He loves her. Oh god how he loves her. He never tells her though. **_**  
** _ **

**[delete]**

 

 

**_15\. Despite all of this, there is some_ ** **** **_beautiful solitude in sleeping with_ ** **** **_only my heartbeat_ ** **** **_for company._ ** **_(_ ** **_Lyanna/Rhaegar mention of Elia/Rhaegar)_ **

She should have known, she should have known that he was lying when he told her he would leave his wife, that they would get married and live happily ever after. She should have known that he would choose his kids before her. Deep down she knew but didn’t want to admit it thinking it was just a silly feeling and that he would make good of all of his promises, he didn’t though and too tell the truth she wasn’t that surprised, she was surprised that she missed him. Some days more than others but she missed him. But at the same time she was peaceful, for the first time since she met him, for the first time not because she didn’t have to worry about being found but because now her baby would be hers and hers alone.

**[delete]**


End file.
